youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Manfred Macavity
Manfred Grover Macavity is a cat, who wears a green hoodie and a red cap, and carries a stick in his mouth. Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky *He is always a meanie to Stephen and his friends and, along with Springbaky Plain and Chimpy Chump, will hopefully be joining The Meanies 80's and other villains and will even get more villains to help. Relatives *Springbaky Plain *Chimpy Chump *The Meanies 80's *Teresa Pussy-Poo *Boar Twenty-Five *The Greasers *Lionel Diamond (master) *The Smoking Crew *Trevor Meowy Sr. *Trevor Meowy Jr. *The Poisonous Snake *The You-Reek Skunk *Empress Priscilla *Sailor Rat-Ball *Dionna Blazzers *Jackal O'Tucksy *Mouseysqueaky Twist *Dicki Yak *Red Deer *The Gerbiko Sisters *Kark Goldtee *The Drunkers *The Twin Snoaties *Dyke Pardee *The Retched Rodents *The Bad Birds Gallery (Weapons) Manfred Macavity (with two pistol guns).png|Manfred (with two pistol guns) Manfred Macavity (with two lightsabers).png|Manfred (with two lightsabers) Manfred Macavity (with two lightsabers) (with one red).png|Manfred (with two lightsabers) (one red blade) Manfred Macavity (with two lightsabers) (with one black).png|Manfred (with two lightsabers) (one black) Manfred Macavity (with two lightsabers) (with one red and one black).png|Manfred (with two lightsabers) (one red and one black) Gallery Snapshot 1 (6-10-2018 3-18 PM).png|Manfred, Springbaky, and Chimpy chase poor Rocky Snapshot 1 (6-12-2018 11-13 AM).png|Springbaky hurts poor Manfred! Manfred Macavity (How annoying).png|How annoying. No20190302_151658.jpg|Put them away. No20190302_161402.jpg|Stop that. Put 'em up.png Trivia *He was inspired by Hyp in The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving. *He carries two lightsabers (one red and one black) and two pistol guns. *He, Springbaky Plain, Chimpy Chump, maybe Franklin 'Terrible Cat' Pauper, Elmer 'Ryhorn' Sarus, Lloyd 'One Eared' Hare, Jos 'Quackerjacker' Parroto, Ronald 'Feisty Devil' Tazzer, Zayne 'Snake Tongue Dragon' Kamoto, and other enemies will hopefully make appearances in other movie spoof travels and will be working for villains in them. *His, Springbaky, and Chimpy's appearances, in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are The Great Hedgehog Detective, where they, along with The Meanies 80's, struggle to catch Stephen and his gang, but can't succeed, Hoodwinked! where he, Springbaky, Chimpy, and Feisty Badger are trying to get Stephen and his friends, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear where he, Springbaky, Chimpy, and Boar Twenty-Five are trying to get Stephen and his friends, Home on the Range, where he, Springbaky, Chimpy, and Lionel Diamond are trying to get Stephen and his friends, and Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach where he, Springbaky, Chimpy, Beedrill, Seviper, and Zangoose try to stop Stephen and friends, but fail again, and Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, he, Springbaky, Chimpy, and the other villains try to catch Stephen and his friends, but fail again, and will hopefully be in more movie spoof travels. *He will always carry his stick in his mouth in during spoof travels, other episodes, other specials, and other stuff since it appears in The Great Hedgehog Detective, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, Home on the Range, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, and Here Comes Winnie the Pooh. *He, Springbaky, and Chimpy appear in Not A Good Waitress and Have a Snow Cone where they try to catch Petunia, but fail, then end up unable to defeat Flaky. *He, Springbaky, Chimpy, and The Meanies 80's will hopefully get more villains like Red Guy, The Rowdy Ruff Boys, Teresa Pussy Poo, Boar Twenty-Five, The Greasers, Lionel Diamond, The Smoking Crew, Trevor Meowy Sr., and Trevor Meowy Jr. as well as others to help them. *Empress Brisby features Manfred, Springbaky, Chimpy, and Boar Twenty Five's appearance. *A Blue's Clues episode features Manfred, Springbaky, and Chimpy. *Manfred, Springbaky, and Chimpy appear in The Freddi Fish games. *Manfred appears in Wind Up Cat, a parody episode of The What A Cartoon episode, Wind Up Wolf, where he creates a robot cat. *Manfred, Springbaky, and Chimpy appear in Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends in Evil Villains' Revenge. *He has a Pokemon named Beedrill. Inspired by: *Brick *Hyp Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters Category:Stephen Squirrelsky enemies